1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of devices for removing ticks from people and animals and more particularly relates to a device having a casing with a tapered slot for engaging a tick within the slot and a heating element in close proximity to the tick for heating the tick to cause it to release its grip whereupon the tick can be removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held devices with tweezer-like arms for removing ticks are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,563 by the present inventor discloses a device having first and second tweezer arms disposed within a casing with the tweezer arms extendible through the casing to grasp a tick. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,460 to Weiner describing a forceps with an electrical current passing therethrough to provide heat, with the forceps having oppositely-aligned, cup-shaped members to surround and remove a tick. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,771 to Childs, III also describes the use of cup members at the end of tweezer-like elements to surround a tick. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,306 to Huffman teaches the use of a heated needle which, when poked into a tick, causes the tick to release its grip, and the tick can then be scooped off the skin by a spoon member disposed below the needle. A disadvantage of these tweezer-like gripping devices is their difficulty of use, as manipulating a device to grip a tiny tick requires dexterity sometimes not possessed by the user.